Mac To-Fight with Evan Susser
"Mac To-Fight with Evan Susser & Van Robichaux" is Episode 89 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Evan Susser & Van Robichaux. "Mac To-Fight with Evan Susser & Van Robichaux" was released on February 16, 2017. Synopsis The writers of the new film Fist Fight, Evan Susser and Van Robichaux, join to discuss two topical McDonald's stories: the Big Mac's new offshoots the Grand Mac and the Mac Jr., and The Founder, the biopic about trailblazing but controversial McDonald's CEO Ray Kroc. Plus, the theme of the 2017 Tournament of Chompions is revealed. Nick's intro Now on the sidewalk, huh huh Woo Sunday morning uh huh Lies a body just oozin' life eek And someone sneakin' round the corner Could that someone be Mack The Knife? That's a selection of lyrics from "Mack The Knife," a pitch black song about a serial murderer composed by two German leftists as part of a Marxist post-World War I opera. The song in isolation was translated into English and became a hit in the United States after the Second World War, performed first by swing legend Louis Armstrong, and later by lounge singer Bobby Darin. In 1986, the world's largest and most powerful fast food outlet needed a new ad campaign for its signature burger and opted for a series of surreal spots featuring a quarter-moon-headed jazz pianist named Mac Tonight who sang a jingle to the tune of "Mac The Knife." The restaurant chain had grown exponentially under the leadership of Ray Kroc, the controversial C.E.O. who'd converted the fledgling hamburger chain of two Southern California brothers into an internationally-franchised juggernaut, but the cutting the men whose name was on the buildings out of the process. The chain's most popular sandwich was, and continues to be, the Big Mac, a transparent ripoff of Bob's Big Boy's signature Big Boy burger and it features two beef patties, lettuce, pickles, onions, and a Thousand Island-adjacent special sauce served on a three-piece sesame bun. The Mac Tonight commercials were startlingly popular and the crater-faced crooner, and in turn the song "Mac The Knife" became forever affiliated with the Big Mac, a sandwich that remained unchanged until this year when, in the wake of an unauthorized biopic about Ray Kroc, the restaurant released two Mac variants - one smaller, one larger. So is the original Big Mac the "just right" in this Goldilocks story? Or is it bested by it's big and/or little brothers? This week on a special Doughboys, we discuss McDonald's new Mac trio and the film The Founder. Mac To-Fight In this episode, they are not rating McDonald's, but just specifically talk about the 3 Big Macs - the traditional one, and 2 new variants at the time, the Grand Mac (1/3 lb. of beef and two slices of cheese) and Mac Jr. (one patty, no center bun). They were unanimous in their #MacRankings. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #WigerWasRight vs. #ThatsInsane-MikeMitchell #MacRankings or #MacTo-Fight #RightToUseTeacherFight or #ShouldveUsedFistFight